Boy meets Kaijus
by Gigan2024
Summary: Trevor Carlson has some new, strange friends: Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Biollante, Kiryu, and MUTO. His new life with Kaiju will help him in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla: We're living with a human? Why do we have to do that?**

** King Ghidorah: Because.**

** Godzilla: Because what?**

** King Ghidorah: Just because.**

** Kiryu: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla characters, but he does own the human character in this story.**

** Kamacuras: Am I in this story?**

**Everyone else: NO!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Trevor Carlson. I live alone in my house in the suburbs. I'm 18 years old and have no friends at all. I'm 6 feet and 5 inches tall; I always wear a shirt with Godzilla monsters on them. Whenever I go out, I wear a green jacket as to not be embarrassed by my t-shirts. I was having a regular Saturday morning watching Godzilla 2014. For a guy my age, people wonder why I watch these movies. My answer: they're just plain awesome!

One night, an important announcement was being said on Channel 4. It said something about a huge thunderstorm with extreme chances of lightning and everyone should stay indoors! I knew the News very well and what I know is that they're wrong about a lot of weather problems. If the thunderstorm was over his neighborhood, then the lightning would strike all the houses because all the houses have large metal bars. "Psh, that tornado last week didn't even leave any scraps on this town." I said. I turned off the T.V. and went to bed.

* * *

Narrator's POV

As Trevor slept, the storm got more intense. Lightning started striking all the business buildings and signs of blue beams of fire were seen! Not only that, but large missiles started coming out of the storm and back into it! Large shurikens of vines came from the sky and once they landed on buildings, they became entombed with vines!

* * *

Trevor's POV

The next morning, I woke up to find my room totally trashed! "What the Hell?!" I said. I went to the living room to see if the vandal was still in my house, and just in case; I brought my strongest bat given to me by my dad. Apparently no one was here except me, so I turned on the T.V. to see what was on. When I turned off the T.V. last night on Channel 4, it showed up with another important announcement. This time they said the storm was still going on and strange things like vined buildings and electrified flames! "This is weird, effects like that only happen in the movies." I said, very surprised and confused at the same time.

All of a sudden a streak of lightning striked my backyard! Not only that but I heard five thuds come from my roof. I went outside to see what happened.

My backyard seemed unscathed. The grass was its normal grassy green, the pool didn't feel electrified, and the fences were still standing. I walked back to my door, but only a few steps from the door; I could feel and hear breathing from above me. I looked up and saw a large scaly face! I shouted and ran back into the door to get my bat, but before I could reach it there was a large three-headed creature in the middle of the living room! I fell down and backed against the wall as the creature walked closer to me. It had yellow skin and two tails. "Wait a minute….. King Ghidorah?" I said which made him growl, "How do you know my name?" His voice had some anger and surprise in it. Before I could answer, another voice came from the kitchen, "Come on Ghidorah, he's just a human. It wouldn't be honorable to kill a single human without a good fight."

He had a large burger in his tentacle, and he had 15 more of them! "Biollante?!" I said. Biollante didn't seem very surprised since he focused mostly on his food. I heard my sliding door open and in came two more creatures. "Godzilla, Kiryu, I was wondering where you guys were." Said Biollante, "Enough talk, I believe this human knows how we got smaller and where MUTO is!" All the monsters that I've seen in movies stared at me hoping for an answer. "Look Ghidorah, this boy probably doesn't even know who we are." said Godzilla.

"He knows who we are. He recognized the two of us. Plus he's got DVDs about us." said Biollante. Kiryu moved towards me after moving King Ghidorah to the side and scanned my face. After he was finished, he showed the others a picture of me with data, "TREVOR CARLSON: AGE:18, HEIGHT: 6'5, GENDER: MALE, HOME: SAN FRANCISCO, IN LOVE WITH JENNY CORONA." After the last part, some laughing was heard in the hallway. The source of the laughing came walking in laughing hysterically. It looked like a mutant butterfly only completely gray. "A guy who has T- shirts of us thinks he has a chance with a girl?! Man that's priceless!"

"Well MUTO, what's priceless is that a monster said to be so powerful is in the form of a mutant butterfly." I said which made the others laugh except Ghidorah (he said "OOOOOOHHHHH"). He got so enraged that he tried to come after me, but luckily he was held back by Biollante's vines. "You're pretty funny Trevor. I'd get used to living here." Said Godzilla, "Wait, wait, wait, you guys are gonna live here?" My answer was a nod from each of them. "Huh. You know, I've always wanted to live with Kaiju. I wonder what it'll be like." Knowing that he would stay, MUTO jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V. and the newest Godzilla movie was on! "Whoa ho! I look awesome when I'm kicking your ass Godzilla." It was at the part where the male and female MUTOs were stomping on Godzilla. Godzilla went over to the couch and sat on the way left. "You won't be feeling so Badass when I smash you into the building." MUTO raised his middle finger and continued watching. "Master Trevor, where do you keep your books exactly?" Kiryu asked. Still completely confused and scared, I pointed shakily down the hall.

"Hey Biollante, how much food do you eat each day?" I asked as Biollante stuffed another burger down his throat. "Occasionally, what you humans call a whole buckets worth." No one I know says that but I just kept quiet. Then, my phone rang, _We enjoy it while we can, We enjoy it while we're kids, We enjoy while there's still time to make the most of it! _When he heard my ringtone, MUTO laughed again but was punched in the face by Godzilla. I answered it and it was Jenny! "Hey Trevor, I was told that there's a Godzilla convention being held at City Hall. I was wondering if you'd come with me because I have to give my dad his Father's Day present." Trevor had a serious crush on Jenny and he was a great fan of Godzilla. "Uh, yeah sure I'll come."

"Thanks, pick me up at my house 'because my car's at the shop. Bye." "Bye."

Once I hung up, I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen! "Hey Trevor, someone, uh, destroyed your whole sink!" said Biollante in an obvious lie. "Aw, I can't leave these guys here or they'll destroy my house. Or worse, the whole neighborhood. Wait a second, Godzilla convention?" At that moment, I had an incredible idea!

* * *

"I don't really see why we have to come along. I'm already getting car-sick." Said Ghidorah, "Because, I don't want you guys destroying my house. Besides, it's a Godzilla convention; you guys will blend in perfectly." I replied. Once we got to Jenny's house, she came out immediately. "Come on let's go, I need to wrap this up as quickly as possible!" Luckily, Biollante offered to help, "Here let me help. Alright, wrap it around here, tape this, add a ribbon and voila!" In just 10 seconds, the present was finally wrapped. "Learned it all from my mom."

When they finally reached City Hall there were already Godzilla fans going in through the doors. Godzilla saw a lousy costume of himself and took a look at himself. MUTO shouted in disgust at the look of a poster of him getting punched by Godzilla. The others felt the same. "Why are your friends so judgmental about the convention? These costumes are lame, but do they really have to express their feeling out loud?" said Jenny. I replied, "You'll learn to get used to it."

Jenny's father was pretty nice. He gave me and the guys 8 packs of coke. Plus, he thought the kaiju were just fans. By the time we left, I was heading form my car when Jenny gave me a kiss on the cheek! "Thanks for taking to my dad. You're the nicest guy I've met." She waved good-bye and left. I stood there blushing until MUTO honked the horn. "Come on meat bag! I got stuff to do!" I got into the car and we drove back to my place.

* * *

**Anguirus: Hey, I found a CD. "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"**

**Orga: Okay *Punches Anguirus***

**Anguirus: Why'd you do that?!**

**Orga: Because you said so.**

**Godzilla: Hey! I said get the Hell outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mini-Rex Disaster

**MUTO: Ha! In yo face Bitch. **

**King Ghidorah: No fair! I ain't got hands.**

**Kiryu: What are you doing?**

**Biollante: They're playing Super smash Bros. Brawl.**

**Godzilla: As you readers already know, Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla characters. They belong to the Toho co.**

**Gigan2024:By the way, I changed the story's name to Boy meets Kaijus**

* * *

Early the next morning, I awoke to the sound of a dog whimpering; then silence. I walked outside to see what happened, but what I saw was horrific! I saw a dead dog in front of all five Kaiju! I stared at them for a while until Godzilla spoke up. "Okay, I know what it looks like and I'll tell you the truth… MUTO killed your neighbor's dog." I glared at MUTO who hid his bloody hands. "What? It barked like crazy. What was I supposed to do?" "Okay shut up! Just shut up! We're going to have to get rid of the body. And by we, I mean MUTO." "Wait, what?" Before he could refuse, Biollante gave him a shovel, the dead dog, and threw him outside. "What the Hell! What if people see me?" MUTO yelled, "It's 3 in the morning. I doubt that anyone would be awake at this time."

* * *

Somewhere under the sea, a pink starfish woke up. "Oh boy 3 A.M." he took out a burger and ate it.

* * *

As MUTO dug a hole, he mumbled something inappropriate and threw the dog in the hole. But before he could fill the hole, something dug into the hole! "Guys!" yelled MUTO. It took me a while to get out of bed and when I did, I didn't like what I saw outside. I saw a large bug-like creature with drills for hands! "Megalon?" I said. "Dude, what are you doing here?" said King Ghidorah. "Well I might as well ask you the same thing. I have become the official messenger of the Kaiju underground railroad." Megalon replied. "We have a railroad?" Biollante asked. Megalon face palmed himself (Unfortunately, it hurt him pretty badly since he had drills for hands) and said, "Of course we do. Anyway MUTO, I have a letter for you from your Lady MUTO." He took out a piece of parchment and gave it to MUTO. He read it aloud so that we could hear. "Dear MUTO, my EMP waves don't work for some reason so I have to go to Mothra's to get it fixed. Megalon has our pet in a little cage. Take care of him and if it's harmed in the slightest, you'll be sent on a trip to a place spelled as H-E-L-L. Love, F. MUTO."

After finishing reading, MUTO put the note down, stared straight into nothing and fainted! "PFFFTTT, drama queen. How hard can it be to take care of a pet?" said Ghidorah who took the cage from Megalon. But when he brought it to his face, a small version of a T-Rex bit his nose! "AAAHHH, get it off me! Get it off me!" Ghidorah started running around until Biollante held him still with his tentacles. Godzilla tried to get it off by punching, but ended up punching King Ghidorah's face! "Not like that!" Luckily, Megalon took out a large meaty carcass. At the sight of delicious food, the mini- Rex jumped onto it and ate it ferociously. "As long as you guys got a large food supply, he won't consider eating you." As he said farewell, he dove back into the tunnel.

* * *

6:00 o'clock and the Mini-Rex has already destroyed my kitchen! "Alright, it's eaten all the meat I have and I'm late for work." I said. "I didn't even know you had a job." said Biollante. "Make sure that thing doesn't get out and try not to get killed in the process." I told them. "Do not fear Trevor, we've fought stronger enemies. I think we can handle a miniature T-rex." Kiryu reassured. "And if we can't, I've always got these boyyyyyy!" said Ghidorah who equipped himself with a suit of armor and had two Tasers. "Okay, that's just stupid. You're a three-headed dragon with the power of electricity and you have scales as hard as diamonds." Said Godzilla, "Besides, if you lay a finger on that beast, my wife's gonna kill me!" MUTO said.

Before they could argue any longer, I walked out the door. I had a lousy job as a video game creator. I know I get a butt load of money, but my boss shouts at me to come up with ideas. He's a fattish bald guy with a brown mustache and sounded almost exactly like Danny DeVito. But today, I had the perfect idea. I went to my boss's office and told him about my new idea. "Okay Mr. Jones, this idea will blow your mind!" My boss was always unimpressed with some of my ideas, but today he'll like it. "Adventures with Kaiju." I expected a response, but he was still unimpressed. "The plot is that a boy named….. Alan tries to rescue his family from the sinister Space Godzilla and he has some very strange allies. Godzilla, MUTO, King Ghidorah, Biollante, and Kiryu." At this, my boss finally seemed impressed. "Interesting Carlson, now tell me; how much do you think this game should be?" "Well, it's a 3DS game soooooo, 34 bucks." "I expect a lot of people buying this game. Now tell the deigners your idea."

After work, I drove straight to my house. But on my way, there was wreckage everywhere! I opened my half broken door and inside was a disaster! Biollante was missing 6 tentacles, but luckily I learned that they grow back easily, Godzilla was bleeding, he could also heal quickly, Kiryu powered down, MUTO's was bleeding as badly as Godzilla, but King Ghidorah had the most damage! His armor was ripped to shreds, there were holes in his wings, there was a huge claw mark from his neck down to his legs, and a lot of blood was dripping from his mouths! "What happened?!"

King Ghidorah raised his head, "Mini-Rex went on a rampage. We barely survived and it grew 40 times its size! But the worst part is *cough* he kidnapped Jenny!" I went wide-eyed to know that the love of my life has been kidnapped by the most ferocious killing machine on Earth! I would have to risk my life to save her, but I'd need these guy's help. I found the nearest power source (jupper cables) and shocked Kiryu back to life. "What happened?"

"Kiryu, you have a laser that heals others right?"

"Does this answer your question?" Kiryu transformed his arm into a ray gun and blasted the others, healing them instantly! I nodded in response.

We all started running through a half-burnt city with a few dead people. "Godzilla, you've lived since the beginning of time. What is this Mini- Rex capable of and how do we stop it?" MUTO asked. "Well, a Mini-Rex is a miniature version of a regular T-rex, but has unbelievable powers." Said Godzilla, but Kiryu wasn't created to understand supernatural or magical creatures. "What kind of powers?" Luckily, Godzilla knew everything about this, "It can grow to any size, breathe fire, grow wings, telekinesis, super speed, and worst of all; an immense appetite." This gave me a look of worry on my face. "Luckily, the only way to stop it without harm is to just simply restrain it. It'll waste all its energy and return to a stable size."

We continued running until we found a trail of fire leading to the top of the Seattle Space Needle! "Okay, he's what we'll do; whoever can fly should distract him up there. Those who can't, follow me. We'll save Jenny while Mini-Rex is distracted." They all nodded to Trevor's plan and did what they were told. Godzilla and Biollante went with me while Kiryu, Ghidorah, and MUTO flew up to cause the distraction.

It seemed like an eternity for Trevor, Godzilla, and Biollante to get up through the stairs. This wasn't good for the flyers either. Mini-Rex blasted them with fire but luckily it missed. Tired of missing, it grew wings and started using its telekinesis while also trying to snap their heads off! Once we got to the roof, Biollante was already panting and wheezing like crazy. And there cowering in fear was Jenny! "Jenny! Don't worry, we'll help you." I yelled, but she didn't hear me. She was too focused on the battle going on. I helped her up and we all went down. MUTO tried using his EMP waves but it backfired and affected Kiryu. He was temporarily powered down and fell to the ground! "Aw shit." MUTO said who was then smashed to the ground by Mini-Rex's telekinesis. Ghidorah attempted to use one of his heads to punch the T-rex, but the Rex's growth also affected the arms. It grabbed Ghidorah's head and threw him over its shoulder! Ghidorah landed on top of MUTO who cursed from all the pain. Looking back at its landing spot, the Mini-Rex noticed that its prey was missing.

We started running back the way we came until the Rex swooped down and grabbed Jenny by the arms! She started screaming in fear. I just watched helplessly as the Rex flew higher, but then I remembered what Godzilla said. "Restraints! Biollante, grab it with your tentacles and don't let go until it exhausts energy." I yelled. Biollante outstretched his tentacles long enough to wrap around the entire girth of the T-Rex. It along with fell from the sky! I ran to Jenny's landing spot and caught her just in the nick of time! The Rex was struggling to get loose until it shrunk to its original size of 11 inches.

I brought Jenny back to her house completely traumatized. Luckily, Kiryu was going to wipe out everyone's memory of what just happened. For now we just had to rest. "MUTO, when your wife tells us to watch over another pet and it's a Mini-Rex, I'm gonna drown it and buy another one when she wants it back." Said Kiryu completely irritated.

"And to think this all started with a dead dog." MUTO said. But at that moment, my neighbor's daughter looked over the fence. Shocked at the intrusion, Kiryu cloaked himself with the rest. "Hey Trevor, have you seen Wooper?"

"Who's Wooper?"

"My dog." Hearing what she said, MUTO ran into the house as quickly as he could.

* * *

**MUTO: That was bloodier than I expected.**

**Megalon: Hey MUTO, you're gonna have to take care of another one of her Mini-Rexes.**

**Kiryu: I'll take that! *Swipes it and drowns it in the pool.* I'm not cleaning up another mess.**

**Godzilla: That's all until the 14 other chapters folks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Suburbian Battle

**Gigan2024: I better hurry! I have to write the next chapter for my Godzilla/Frozen Fanfic!**

**Godzilla: Don't worry, it's summer time; you'll have all the time you need.**

**MUTO: Even if you don't make it, (He obviously will) you've still got like 13 chapters including this one to make for our story. So get to it!**

**Biollante: I'll let the disclaimer and the claimer do this from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla characters.**

**Claimer: He does own the human characters like Trevor and Jenny.**

* * *

Monday seemed pretty normal. The city was repaired and everyone thought it was because of another thunderstorm. The Kaiju were sitting on the couch playing Godzilla Unleashed. They know surprisingly a lot about human life and entertainment. "Why the fuck am I not in this game?" MUTO asked, "Because the game was made in 2006." I replied. I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, but once I got there the whole sink was full of dirty dishes! "What the Hell happened to my sink!" To think Biollante destroying the other day was bad enough, now the whole thing is messed up. I walked to the living room and turned off the T.V. "Aw come on. I was kicking Biollante's ass!" MUTO whined. "One of you had better clean my sink until I get back!"

"I thought Biollante destroyed it." said Godzilla. "I had it repaired. In fact, I had the whole house repaired yesterday!" "It's not my fault that my wife's got ferocious pets." Said MUTO. "It was more than ferocious man." Said King Ghidorah. In order from Godzilla-King Ghidorah-Kiryu-Biollante they said horrific, bloody, demonic, and simply scary. "Look, just pick someone to clean it." I walked out the door and prayed to God that they wouldn't end up destroying my house.

* * *

Godzilla's POV

We were all coming up with ways to determine who'll clean the dishes. "I'm a robot, sooooooo I'm not cleaning those dishes." Kiryu said. "EMP waves bro, also emits Electromagnetic waves." MUTO said. "No hands" This of course was Ghidorah's excuse. Finally, Biollante's excuse was lack of fingers. I wouldn't blame him since his tentacles are spears and have teeth. "UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH, why do I have to do everything?"

Like Trevor said, the sink was messed up. But what else I noticed was that Trevor's phone was sticking out under the pile of plates! "How the Hell did that get there?" Just then I remembered the night before.

**Flashback:**

_The six friends come back from their Mini- Rex incident and are extremely exhausted. "I gotta go to bed." said Trevor while walking into the hallway. "But it's only 6 o'clock." Godzilla said, "And it's 9 o'clock in New York." Trevor replied. The other five sat on the couch and watched __Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla.__ "That lousy piece of garbage couldn't beat Godzilla 2,000." Kiryu said. "You're talking about a robot you once were. *chuckles*" MUTO said. Suddenly, Trevor's phone rang again. __**We enjoy it while we can, we enjoy while we're kids, we enjoy while there's still time to make the most of it! **__MUTO laughed again at how ridiculous the song was as I picked it up. Apparently it wasn't loud enough to wake Trevor. I looked at the screen and it said Dr. Shirigami. "Dr. Shirigami?" I said aloud. Biollante freaked out and told me not to answer it, so Shirigami left a message. "Excuse me sir, but you know how they make movies to cover up the effects of a real kaiju attack? Well, I seem to have picked up a strong source of EMPs and radiation from your house." _

"_Aw shit!" MUTO said and just threw it the phone into the sink! "Dude!" yelled Ghidorah, "What? The guy picked up my EMP waves and the radiation. Do you wanna be experimented on?" _

**End of Flashback**

**Godzilla's POV**

"Oh," I said. After a full hour of cleaning the sink I finally sat on the couch. "Dude, you smell like soap." Said Ghidorah, "You try cleaning a sink for a whole hour," I said out of annoyance.

It appears Trevor worked the night shift because he hasn't come back yet and it was 7:30. King Ghidorah was looking out the window, Kiryu read a book, and Biollante and MUTO were playing punchies. "Hey guys, there's a black van outside. Right down the block." Said Ghidorah, "So? It's probably parked, I mean it's not like anyone's watching us." Biollante reassured.

* * *

**Van Agents POV**

"Is this the neighborhood?" Agent 1 asked

"Yeah, the house of Trevor Carlson is over there." Agent 2 replied. Agent 1 took out a large phone and alerted Dr. Shirigami. Then, the black van along with 8 more approached the house.

* * *

**Ghidorah's POV**

"Aw shit! Hide!" I yelled to the others as I saw 9 black vans come towards the house. We all went down to the basement and hid under all the old clothes. "Kiryu, go to the door and see who it is. Use your old man voice." Biollante said. "We'll be behind the couch just in case they get hostile," I said.

At the door, those weird humans were already banging on the door. "Open up!" He yelled, "What's that sonny? I've been trying to figure out how to use these computer who-zee-whatzits." Godzilla face palmed himself for hearing how unconvincing Kiryu's impression was. "You have until the count of three: one- two- thr-." Before he could finish, MUTO threw a rock through the window at the person's face! "Fire!" A flurry of bullets started shooting through the door just after Kiryu jumped behind the couch! "What is wrong with you!" I yelled, "He was being hostile." MUTO replied. The soldiers broke through the door to see who was inside and especially, who threw the rock.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Luckily, the Kaiju hid behind the kitchen counter. After a few moments of silence, King Ghidorah could see his suit of armor and threw it to the soldiers! They fell down under the armor's weight. Godzilla got up and blasted them to kingdom come! "Everyone grab a gun!" Kiryu yelled while handing each of them a laser gun (A weapon twice more powerful than a regular gun.). Biollante started shooting with 16 guns in hand while King Ghidorah and MUTO continued throwing heavy stuff and Godzilla kept blasting. Once these soldiers were dead, there was complete silence.

All of a sudden, giant black vans crashed through the wall! They landed on top of Godzilla who caught it just in time. He threw it to the other vans and ripped the rest to shreds. Unfortunately, Ghidorah and MUTO ran out of stuff to throw. "We need something large and heavy to stop the assault." Kiryu said. MUTO had an idea though, "I know something that's large and heavy." Muto and the others looked at Biollante, "What?"

Outside, the soldiers continued shooting until their leader raised his hand. "Cease fire!" They all waited a moment… BAM! Biollante was thrown onto all of the soldiers at full size! "Aw yeah, Bitches! Biollante in the -." Before he could finish what he was saying, Godzilla covered his mouth. "Shut the Hell up! Do you wanna wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"I'm surprised that they didn't wake up after that battle." King Ghidorah said. Kiryu took out his laser to repair the damage done to the house, "Biollante, you can eat the soldiers if you want." With no hesitation, Biollante started eating all the soldiers while the others went outside.

**Trevor's POV**

I was driving like crazy trying to get back to my house. But when I got there, everything was perfectly normal; and it was 8:45! I opened the door and saw all of them watching South Park. "Look who's back. Cleaned the sink already." Godzilla said. "Huh, for a second there I thought you guys destroyed the house. Well, I guess I'd better go take a shower." But after just 3 steps, the floor gave way and I fell into the basement completely unconscious!

**MUTO'S POV**

"We'd better get him to bed and wipe his memory." I said.

* * *

**Gigan2024: Finally finished, 3 chapters down; 12 more to go!**

**King Ghidorah: Just the thought of that scares me.**


	4. Cocoon Crisis

**Godzilla: Hello**

**Me: Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla characters. They belong to the Toho Company.**

**Claimer: He does own the human characters, and his version of Kiryu and the Biollante.**

* * *

Just a regular day in my house. The Kaiju and I were watching another one of Godzilla's movies. Biollante was asleep in Godzilla's favorite seat. Godzilla of course was grumbling and tried to wake him up. "Biollante, wake up!" He then started slapping Biollante's face from side to side, "Wake up!" He went into the Study and brought back crumpled pictures. He then started throwing them at Biollante. Still no effect. When he ran out of balls, he started throwing us! In order he threw MUTO, King Ghidorah, Kiryu, then me at Biollante! "Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" he went to get something else until I stepped in front of him. "Before you get something that may put us all in danger, have you tried spilling water all over him?" I said. Godzilla went around me and got a bucket of water outside. He spilled the entire thing onto Biollante. "Dammit! I've got a better idea." He then picked up Biollante with his bare hands, and did the classic shoulder throw! Biollante fell to the ground with no pain! "Hm, strange; Usually when you do that he wakes up instantly." Kiryu said. MUTO went over to Biollante and started punching Biollante. "Hey guys, look at this. Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself." Muto said while making Biollante's tentacles hit his face.

At that moment, Biollante's tentacles wrapped around MUTO's arms! "Oh shit!" MUTO tried to get them off but failed. Kiryu transformed his arms into giant swords and cut the bind between the tentacles and MUTO's arms. Once cut, the tentacles wrapped around Biollante and clung to the wall! He seemed to be in the form of a chrysalis. "Aw man! Can't I have one normal day?" I yelled. Kiryu scanned the cocoon, "It appears to be the chrysalis stage of Biollante's evolution. Every Gojiran goes through these stagesf, only Biollante is part Plant. Instead of silk strands covering his cocoon, he must use his tentacles. He should be fine for the next 4 weeks." Knowing that 4 weeks could be normal, they all went back to their normal days.

* * *

**Week 1: Godzilla's POV**

I was just lounging around not knowing what to do. Then, I had a hilarious idea. I picked up my phone which I bought 9 days ago, and called Trevor. Once he picked up, I asked the classic prank call question, "Is your refrigerator running?" Unfortunately it didn't work, "Godzilla, the prank call won't work if I can hear you." Trevor called from the kitchen. I got bored until I had an even better idea. I called the White House (Yes, I know the President's number because we're good pals. Sorta). Once the President picked up I answered in a deep, menacing voice, "Hello, Mr. Obama. They say that you might nuke Iran, well I say that I'm right behind you!" I hung up and laughed hysterically at the thought of the President looking behind him!

Unfortunately, my outburst made the tentacles slap me 50 times in my face! They wouldn't stop until I pretended to be dead. I went over to the closet to get some bandages, but before I could get to the closet; the tentacles wrapped around me and started slamming me to the ground repeatedly!

* * *

**Week 2 King Ghidorah's POV**

I was watching Family Feud. They host asked the lady a simple question, "Name a drink of which has the color of red." I kept saying Punch but the lady said other drinks like coke or lemonade, "Come on you stupid bitch! It's Punch!" At that moment, a tentacle from Biollante's cocoon punched me in the face! "Ow! What the Hell! All I said was Punch," When I finished, it punched me again! My left head started to get seriously angry (Whenever he says punch, a tentacle punches us). "Oh, I get it. Every time we say Punch, you'll just punch us. Well let's see what you'll do when I say Mega-." Before he could finish, I covered his mouth with my tail. "Don't say it, or I will do it to you!" MUTO walked in and said what I was afraid my left head would say, "What, Mega Punch?"

"Oh shit," I said. The tentacles combined into the form of a humongous fist! Before it pounded me, I said, "God have mercy," I was sent flying out of the house badly injured. To think the Mini- Rex incident was bad, this was worse. I was lucky to land in a nearby pool. Unfortunately, it was Jenny's parents' pool and they were having a party. Everyone stared at me for a few seconds before a woman screamed "Monster!" Everyone ran as far away from me as possible. I was too injured to fly away so I had to hoof it to Trevor's house.

* * *

**Week 3 MUTO's POV**

I was hiding behind a bush at old man Junker's house controlling his electricity. When he was watching T.V. I would use my electromagnetic waves to turn off his T.V. When he got a phone call, I'd do the same thing and turn it off. It never gets old how he would curse and stomp on the floor!

Back in the house I was making the usual food Biollante eats; A large burger for carnivores. When my mom's around, she says not to rub things in people's faces; but my mom's not here. "Hey Biollante, I've got a large carnivore's burger. You want some?" I took a bite out of it, "Oh wait, you can't. You're stuck in a cocoon and you can't ea-." Before I could finish, A long tentacle whacked me in the Dick! I put my hands over my dick, kneeled down and started to moan. The burger was picked up by the same tentacle and it was eaten by a hole in the cocoon!

I tried to walk to my room, but the tentacles came at me and started beating me viciously! I ran as fast as I could and locked myself in my room. This was probably payback for throwing him at those soldiers. It must have been a whole day until the tentacles finally stopped trying to rip the door off.

* * *

**Final Week Trevor's POV**

Kiryu told me that Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and MUTO wanted to see me in the Living room. There I could see them all bandaged up. "Let me guess, the cocoon got you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Godzilla asked. I gave him an answer by showing them a large bruise on my back given to me by Biollante's cocoon. "Look Trevor, we've got to do something about Biollante's cocoon. Godzilla lost 5 teeth, I have to wear a suit of armor just to watch T.V., and MUTO won't go to sleep unless we barricade his door." King Ghidorah said, "Well don't worry, it's the final week. Besides, what's the worst that it could do while we're down here?" At that moment, four tentacles wrapped around us and dragged us into the living room!

We started calling for Kiryu while the cocoon started spinning with us spinning with it. Once Kiryu came, he tried to chop the tentacles holding us. But before he did, a long tentacle picked him up and slammed him to the floor multiple times. Luckily, his diamond hard exo-suit prevented him from getting hurt. Then, he started to speak while being slammed to the floor, "It's-the-last-stage. Protect-your-selves!" At this, King Ghidorah took out his retractable armor, Godzilla covered himself with Atomic energy, and MUTO curled into his wings. But how do I protect myself? "Trevor!" King Ghidorah yelled as he threw another retractable piece of armor at me.

A bright light emitted from the cocoon, then there was silence.

.

.

.

.

BAM! The whole thing blew up into a million pieces! Not only that but there was something leftover. A large, green, 20-armed Kaiju! Not only that, he had dragon wings! "So, what did I miss?" said Biollante. "Well, in cocoon form you slapped me 50 times and slammed me to the floor,"

"You punched me 4 times and Mega punched me to the Corona's pool party,"

"You whacked my dick and violently beat me causing me to barricade my door,"

"You punched my back extremely hard and slammed Kiryu to the ground multiple times! In fact, that tentacle is still doing it." We all looked at Kiryu trying to force the tentacle to stop. "Man, BadAss wings Bro." said Godzilla, "Yeah I know, I grew 4 more tentacles, my stomach breathes fire, and I've got a bigger appetite." MUTO cracked his knuckles (I didn't even know he had knuckles and stood next to all of us, "You know I'm confused. The past 4 weeks have been a living Hell and it's all because of this bastard. So why aren't we kicking his ass?" Hearing him, Godzilla covered his hands with Nuclear energy (Which I learned is called his Nuclear Knuckles), King Ghidorah electrified his heads, Kiryu took out his electric swords, and I took out my bat. "Hey, wait c'mon guys. You wouldn't hit a guy with tentacles would you?" His answer was Kiryu throwing him a tentacle, "How 'bout a game Dodgeball?" Godzilla threw a dodgeball at his face, "Chess?" King Ghidorah threw a chess board at his face. "Oh come on! That's not how you play checkers! How 'bout football?"

We gave each other grins and I took out my football. I threw it at him and said, "Okay, you'll have the ball and we'll tackle you." You can already tell what's gonna happen next.

* * *

**MUTO: Hey look, Kiryu made this. *Shows them a controller***

**Trevor: What does it do?**

**MUTO: I'll show you. *Points it at Zoidberg***

***Zoidberg slaps himself***

**Zoidberg: OWIE, OWIE, OWIE!**

**MUTO: Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself.**


	5. Family Reunion

**Gigan2024: Sorry for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla movies characters.**

**Claimers: He does own the human characters like Trevor, not Serizawa, and his own versions of Kiryu and Biollante.**

* * *

**Godzilla's POV**

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, "Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes. I get the bacon and I put 'em in a pancake. Bacon Pancakes!" The bacon pancakes were nearly finished until I smelled something weird. I looked behind me to find Biollante sitting on the couch, "Aw, dude! Did you fart?" I yelled. As a practical joke, Biollante put a paper in front of him with the troll face.

Once I went back to the bacon pancakes, there was a Mini-Rex eating it! I jumped backwards and landed on Biollante, "What the Hell's up with you?"

"MINI-REX!" I shouted. This freaked Biollante so much that he ran to the basement with me still on him!

.

.

.

.

It must have been hours and the Mini-Rex still hasn't come for us. "Maybe it left. Biollante, you go first," Biollante refused though, "No way, he's definitely going to get the guy in front."

"Fine, I'll go first,"

"No way! He's also gonna go for the guy in back,"

Obviously, this argument wasn't going anywhere. So I came up with another idea. I jumped into Biollante's mouth and wore him like a jacket. Thank God I'm immortal or the acid would've hurt like the dickens! I walked with Biollante on me very quietly as to not alert the mutant dino. Once we were in the living room, a tranquilizer dart stabbed Biollante in the hip! "What the fu….." He fainted instantly and his weight brought me down with him. I turned to see a woman with a tranquilizer gun and the Mini-Rex was next to her. I shouted for the others, but that was the worst part.

The moment they got here, the same thing happened to them that happened to Biollante! "Knock him out," the woman said motioning to me. The Mini-Rex came over to me and tranquilized me.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up to find myself in a mysterious jungle. It felt familiar, the ground was moist, there was a lake with flames in front of me, and for a second I thought I saw a Pteranodon in the air! I sat up immediately and saw the others still unconscious around me. I stood up to see where we were, but before I did I noticed that Trevor wasn't here. I was back to my original 450 foot height and I could see everything! The first to wake up after me was Kiryu. He stood up and noticed his surroundings. "Is this?"

"What is it?" I asked. Before he could say anything, a large, mutant, Ankylosaurus with spikes jumped on me! "Bro!" He shouted while still on me. At that moment, from the look of his face I realized who was on me: Anguirus! It had been months since I've seen my little cousin, but we mostly treat each other like brothers. "I haven't seen you since the storm, man!" He was extremely excited, but his excitement woke Biollante. "Ugh, what happened…. Anguirus!" He was surprised to see his cousin too. All of us, including Kiryu got into a group hug now that our family was nearly back together. Moments later, from within the lake, a large body shot out, splashing water everywhere! This woke up Ghidorah and MUTO. The creature was like a snake, but he had legs which made him some kind of Japanese Dragon.

I recognized him immediately, "Manda, how's a going?"

"Good to see you too," He said. I was glad to be back in Monster Island. The birthplace of the King of All Monsters. It was said that only the king and his challengers could live here, and today was the day I challenge a monster for title. How do I know this stuff? Anguirus told me on the way to the other Kaiju.

All the Kaiju from Gorosaurus to Gigan were there. Megalon happened to be there too, even Oodako and Giant Condor who weren't really a big part in movies. Everyone was so excited to see me when I spotted a new monster, a dinosaur with a spine like a Spinosaurus and a tail like an Ankylosaurus. "He's your challenger. A mutant Spinosaurus spliced with Ankylosaurus DNA."

* * *

**Trevor's POV**

I was out cold for a while until I woke up to find myself in a stretcher. I was still in my original clothing, but standing over me, was the Mini-Rex at full size! I shouted in fear so loud that it echoed all the way down the hall. After a few minutes, a man wearing black came walking down the hall. I could recognize him perfectly, he was Dr. Serizawa! I couldn't believe it, the famous scientist and head of the Monarch Corporation for keeping the Kaiju secret. That all changed after the battle between Godzilla and MUTO. He walked over to me and helped me up, "Ah, Mr. Carlson. I was hoping you'd wake up."

We walked down the hall with the Mini-Rex behind us. At the end of the hall was a whole command center with cameras of monsters all over the world. But the largest camera was focused on the Kaiju of Monster Island, and luckily the Kaiju I live with were there. "What is this place?" I asked, "You are in the heart of Monarch HQ. Sorry for tranquilizing you, Kyukai got carried away." He said.

* * *

**MUTO'S POV**

Monster Island: my home I lost 65 million years ago. It had been so long, I wonder how the other guys feel because **I…**

**King Ghidorah's POV**

**Am…..**

**Biollante's POV**

**Finally…**

**Kiryu's POV**

**Back…..**

**Godzilla's POV**

**Home.**

* * *

**Gigan2024: Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but this is a big part of the story and I need a lot of time to think.**

**Godzilla: MEEP**


	6. UFOs and Nintendos

**Gigan2024: I am very sorry for taking so long. But when you're in a place without internet, you'd have a hard time posting a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Gigan2024 doesn't own the Godzilla characters, Angry Birds references, or any Pokémon references. Not Serizawa either.**

**Claimer: He does own Spinox, his version of Biollante and Kiryu, and the Mini-Rex. Also Trevor and Haylee.**

* * *

**Trevor's POV**

I was chilling with the Mini-Rex in the break room. Once you get to know a psycho T-Rex, he's not that bad. "So, you're not actually MUTO's wife's pet? You're just a genetic experiment of a T-Rex combined with the genes of Rodan, Space Godzilla, and Baragon?" The Mini-Rex didn't pay that much attention, but he nodded to show that he was listening. Just then, Dr. Serizawa came in with 3 bags. "Who wants sushi?" He asked. Of course the Mini-Rex ate his the moment he got it. He ate more than Biollante ever could!

"So Trevor, how is it in San Francisco?" asked Dr. Serizawa, "It fucks balls. I had a lousy job, the Kaiju are my only friends, and the love of my life has a boyfriend now." I said in both quiet anger and sadness. "Well, Monarch is always looking for new recruits. And your quick friendship with the Kaiju could help us with Monsters around the world! What do you say?" He should have known that an awesome job like this can't be turned down, "Is Godzilla a radioactive dinosaur?" I said. My answer was a victorious laugh.

* * *

**Godzilla's POV**

I took a stroll down memory lane when I saw Anguirus with Rodan in a poorly made sling shot. "What the Hell are you doing?" I asked. "I'm doing a Kaiju version of Angry Bird." Anguirus replied. Rodan had a look of worry on his face. Apparently, Rodan didn't trust Anguirus for anything. "Are you sure this is safe?" Anguirus was the only who seemed chill about this though, "Sure. Fifty-fifty."

"Wait, what?" Before Anguirus could let go, Kiryu flew right in front of them, but unfortunately Anguirus let go by this surprise. Kiryu didn't feel anything, in fact he didn't move. But it was Rodan that felt pain by slamming into the diamond hard armor! "Oops, sorry Rodan." Anguirus apologized. "Anguirus, what on Earth are you doing this time?" asked Kiryu. "Angry Birds," Anguirus replied sheepishly. Kiryu face-palmed himself like he did when I was a child.

"Anguirus, this poorly made sling shot can result in two things. One: It will fall apart." Just then, the whole sling shot collapsed! "And two: Whoever is shot out will be seriously injured. "Already covered that." Said Rodan weakly. Suddenly, MUTO jumped right on top of me! He wasn't heavy though, "Wazzup! Who needs to build a sling shot, when we've got a living one!" Biollante came over saying, "What, what!" He lay on his stomach with one tentacle holding the other like a sling shot.

I had no idea what I was thinking when I said, "I'll give it a shot."

"Nooice,"said Anguirus. I jumped onto Biollante, backed up onto his tentacles, and prepared for the countdown.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1!

I let go and was sent flying towards Anguirus's fort. "Unleash your power!" yelled Anguirus. I blasted the fort and completely obliterated it! Unfortunately, I didn't know how to stop from falling in the water! "Oh shit!"

.

.

.

.

For some reason, I wasn't wet! In fact, I felt wind blasting in my face! I looked up to see Giant Condor carrying me with his claws. "Damnit Godzilla, you should be training for the fight tomorrow! I hear that where Spinox is from, they like fighting. As much as Russell Crowe." I had completely forgotten about the fight yesterday. So Spinox is his name. "Where do I train?" My answer was a humongous shrine full of weapons!

Once we landed, Manda was there to start. "Welcome young one," he said. "Young one? I'm as old as nature." I stated. Just afterward, he held out a pebble in front of me. "Take this pebble from my-," Before he could finish, I swiped the pebble. "Okay, try and slap me in the face-," I slapped him pretty hard in the face. "Alright, try and punc-," I knew where he was going with this, so I punch him in his, uh, gut? "Oof, okay, I think you're able to think quickly, but can you grab my ar-!" He held out his arm, but I grabbed it immediately, "Okay, but can you handle one of these!" He tried punching me, but I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. Giant Condor seemed to only laugh at how ridiculous Manda was at being a sensei.

* * *

**King Ghidorah's POV**

I walked to the beach to find Anguirus, Biollante, Kiryu, Rodan, and MUTO shooting fish with a giant Biollante sling shot! "Okay, I've seen Anguirus do some pretty stupid things, even Biollante and MUTO. I'd expect that. But you too Kiryu and Rodan?"

"You have to admit, these fish are fucking annoying. Whenever I try to eat a trout, a lousy shark steals it right from my hand!" said Rodan. "Yeah but Angry Birds style? That's what's stupid, have you tried Pokémon style! It's more interesting than Angry Birds." Anguirus looked at MUTO, who looked at Biollante. Suddenly, they started saying stupid Pokémon moves while blasting the fish! "Rollout!" Anguirus yelled. He spike rolled into a whale, killing it instantly! "Vine whip!" yelled Biollante. He extended his tentacles to smack a whale shark multiple times! "Wing Attack!" MUTO shouted. He used his wings to hit both Biollante and Anguirus! Soon, they all started battling each other. "You just had to say it, did ya?" Rodan said. "

"Well you gotta admit, a lot of us here resemble Pokémon. In fact, a lot of Pokémon are based off of us." Just then, a brick landed right on my head! "Ow! What the fuck!" I said. I looked at the brick and noticed a paper on it. I read it aloud so the others could hear, "You shouldn't poke your nose into stuff that's none of your business. You think Kaiju are so tough, we have a force far beyond yours. – Nintendo."

I looked away from the note to see Anguirus and MUTO inside Biollante's mouth! "What are you guys doing?" It seems that they're the only ones who can fill me in, "Those Nintendo guys don't mess around. I heard that one guy from there broke the thumbs of a blue jay and a raccoon." Said Anguirus (Guess who he's talking about and you'll get the authority to punch your brother.). "What could these guys possibly do?" Just then, someone with a grim reaper suit popped out of the bush behind me and shrieked! I screamed and punched him immediately with my tail!

"What the Fuck! I take a plastic scythe, dress up as death, and scare a guy. The result, being punched in the face!" He turned out to be Gigan. "Dude! I just read a threat note from Nintendo, it was self-defense!" Gigan threw his suit to the ground and said, "Self-defense my shiny metal ass! I'm outta here." He walked away, still angry.

* * *

**Trevor's POV**

I was now one of the many recruits of the Monarch Corporation. Not your average life on a Wednesday. On the bright side, I didn't feel different anymore. My job was to take the Kaiju on missions and not screw around… Not too much. "Trevor, come here." Dr. Serizawa called. I immediately ran over to him and saw another member of the team next to him. "Yes Doctor," I said, "Trevor, this is my most well-trained recruit, Haylee." She looked to be about my age, but she was more beautiful than Jenny! She had black hair, black jumpsuit, and had all the beauty of a Japanese woman! I was a little nervous meeting her, but Dr. Serizawa insisted that I'd shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Trevor….. Oh, that's right you already know. An honor to met you. I mean meet you! I've never met you before 'cause I lived in San Franci-," She held her hand up for me to stop, "I am Haylee, high class agent and D. Serizawa's niece. I'd better get going." She walked away to her station while I just watched her go by. Dr. Serizawa elbowed my hip to get my attention, "She's single," I blushed and shook my head frantically, "What? Look, I was just wondering if there's anything I could do." Dr. Serizawa thought for a moment before realizing something, "Oh, now that you think about it, an alien spacecraft was stolen from Area 51. We are not sure who, or more likely what, took it. But luckily, with the help of the Kaiju, we can retrieve it. I need you to take Rodan and Kiryu to look for the craft. Bring Gigan too. When it comes to aliens, he's your Kaiju." I was so stoked for my first mission that I fist pumped and yelled, "Whoo!" This brought a lot of attention, so I just walked to the door leading to Monster Island.

* * *

**Kiryu's POV**

After 4 months in San Francisco, I nearly forgot my way around the island. Taking a stroll around the island was also an excuse to leave Ghidorah, MUTO, Biollante, and Anguirus's paranoia of Nintendo. Not much has changed the island. Oodako's trench was in order, my grotto was secure, and Kamacuras was still digging holes. "What? I'm part of the story?! Hooray!" Just then, Baragon jumped on him and ripped him to pieces! Yup, pretty normal.

Suddenly, a small figure in armor and holding a jet pack flew in front of me. "Kiryu, it's me Trevor." The person removed his helmet to reveal the face of my old roommate, Trevor! "Trevor! How'd you get here my boy?" In full detail, he didn't exactly know how he got here, but he did explain what happened afterwards. "There's a missing spacecraft from Area 51 and I need you, Rodan, and Gigan's help. Rodan's speed could help transport the UFO back to Area 51 and you and Gigan are the most intelligent life forms here." I blinked a few times because all this information was overwhelming! The mysterious alien storage site was real!

* * *

**Gigan's POV**

"What the fuck?" I said. Right in front of me was Gorosaurus eating a dead Spiega! "I got hungry and Spiega was just standing here, sooooooo," He continued eating while I kept walking. Just then, one of those stupid Hellhounds showed up. These things always manage to escape Hell and come to the island. He growled at me, but I knew the perfect way to deal with these guys, "Hey there buddy, you want some kibble?" I took out some kibble which made the dog calm down. He tried to jump and eat it, but I quickly closed my hands. "Which hand is it in?" Once he chose my right hand, I punched him in the face, "Boosh!"

Completely unconscious, the Hound was disposed of properly (I threw it into the stove and had Hellhound veal.). Suddenly, Kiryu landed right in front of me with a human! "Shit! What are you doing with a human?" I asked. He explained everything to me, I lost him when he said UFO, "Wait, wait, wait, UFO? Aliens stopped using that ever since Godzilla took down the Black Hole Alien's mother ship." Just when I finished, the human flew 3 feet in front of my face, "No, there are UFO sightings all over the world!" I flicked him away, no one gets in my face! "Gigan, either way we still need your help. Help us and I won't hurt so badly." A decision like this had to be thought over, "Hm, helping to look for a missing spacecraft, or being beaten up by the original King of all Monsters." Suddenly, I thought I could see the devil version and angel version of me on both soldiers.

Evil Gigan: Don't help 'em. You've been beaten up by Godzilla before, you should be used to it.

Good Gigan: You have to help them in order to possibly save the universe.

Evil Gigan: Screw the universe, you're indestructible anyway.

Good Gigan: Think of all the countless live to be lost. Who knows, the pilot may be an escaped Vortakkian alien. You know how destructive they can be.

"Hey Gigan, what's wrong? You've been looking at your shoulder for 15 minutes." Said Kiryu. I snapped out of my trance and came to a decision, "Alright, I'll come along. Anything to get away from Ghidorah's paranoia. Can you guys believe that they think Nintendo's out to get them?"

* * *

**Anguirus's POV**

Ghidorah, MUTO, Biollante, and I were finally finished with the fort. Those Nintendo jerks won't even get past the Hellhounds. Our fort consisted of the common diamonds from our diamond mines, a lava pit, Mini-Rex guards with Hellhounds, and piranha pools! This fort should even defend us against Godzilla on a rampage. "I'd like to see those mother fuckers get into this fort!" King Ghidorah said. Nintendo's threat seemed to make King Ghidorah paranoid, MUTO terrified, Biollante slightly less terrified, and me hopeless. Something tells me that this'll be a long day.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Godzilla: One plus one.**

**Anguirus: Two**

**Godzilla: Wrong! *Slaps Anguirus* Two plus two.**

**Anguirus: Four**

**Godzilla: Wrong again! *Slaps Anguirus twice***


End file.
